Transformers: Rescue Bots-The Cyber Guard
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Chase finds out something different with his siren, at first, he's conflicted by it. Until Optimus tells him that he's the new leader of the Cyber Guard! The team that protects all Autobots! He must find the bravest, strongest, fastest and the keenest of sight. Galvertron finds out about this new guard and decide to take the new guard down before they are ready... Or aren't they?
**This has been in my head for over a month now and I'm now finally writing it! :-) I hope that you like it! Read, review, follow and favorite please! :-)**

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

"Are you kidding me Blurr?" I asked my idiotic older brother as he snuck into the Cybertron Past Of The Past at night, way past hours.

"He's crazy!" Allie whispered to me. I groaned, but followed him, Boulder, Allie and Mikey following me.

We eventually ran into a room a stepped dead in our tracks…. It was the room…. Where bots, who were honored and respected, as made statues were standing above us. All of us had someone in there. Mikey, his Sire. Boulder, his Carrier and Sire. Allie, Blurr and I…. Our Carrier, who died protecting us.

"Oh my God…." Mikey whispered, looking at his Sire, Prowl. He sacrificed his spark to save Earth. Boulder's Carrier and Sire, both of them were killed in the fatal car crash of Cybertron, leaving Boulder with no creators. My Carrier…. She died saving me from Galvertron, my so-called 'Sire.'

"C'mon, let's go." Boulder told us and Mikey, Allie, Blurr and himself left, but I stayed, looking at my Carrier. Why did she have to go?

 _ **Chase:**_ **  
Look at you, look at me.  
I don't know who to be.  
Carrier.**

 **Is it right, is it wrong?  
** _ **Being good in the daylight!**_ **  
Carrier...**

 **Tell me what to do...  
**

"Chase! Come on!" Blurr yelled for me, just as I was about to leave, the statue seamed to transform, bringing my Carrier to life!

 _ **IceCrystal:**_ **  
I was once like you, my youngling.  
Slightly hesitant.  
Didn't know what to do too.  
Knew that I would be have to be on a certain position.  
But I never seemed to be.  
I knew that I had to think hard and long, to understand this phrase.  
Now I know that you always listen to what your Carrier has to say;  
**

**Don't you wanna be selfless like me?  
Don't you wanna be kind?  
Don't you wanna make genericity your daily routine?**

 **Well, you could spend your life ignoring bots and more.  
But when you're selfless doing more is doing less!**

 **Don't you wanna be honorable and nice and kind!  
Don't you wanna be very, very skilled at being good?**

 **I have tried my whole life long to do the best I can.  
Lightened my way to existence.  
Helped you along the way.  
Now the time has come for you to take your place.  
Promise me you'll try to find your way, Chase.**

 **Don't you wanna be selfless like me?  
Don't you wanna have compassion?  
Don't you wanna be caring and considerate and helpful?**

 **And when you find your place, that's when your goodness begins. Who wants a child who is evil if it shows?**

 **Don't you wanna be selfless and kind as Primus?  
Don't you wanna be goody-good, pleasant to the spark?**

 **This is not for us to ponder!  
This was already planned!  
You should decide what is right!  
You shall avenge my offlining!  
My little youngling, powerful and strong!  
Chaser! Hear me!  
Help me! Join me!**

 **Won't you sing along?**

 _ **IceCrystal and Chase:**_ **  
Now we're gonna be selfless!  
It's true!  
Never gonna think twice!  
** _ **  
Chase:**_ **  
** _ **And we're gonna be altruistic!**_ ****

 _ **IceCrystal:**_ **  
Yes, altruistic!  
That's nice!  
In just an hour or two, your future will be reveled!**

 **This Carrier-Youngling act is going out on tour!**

 **If you wanna be selfless and good and free!  
Then you should thank your lucky spark!  
That you were born the kid you are!  
The daughter of a compassionate femene!**

 **Like ~me~!**

Well… That happened. What did she mean about my future? I was confused, which is rare for me. I guess that I'll find out soon enough. I guess that I better find my brother, sister, Boulder and Mikey.

"Hey! You! Servos in the air!" Someone yelled, most likely security. Now I'm in trouble.

 **Well, that's chapter one! I hope that you guys liked it! ;-) Read, review, follow and favorite please! :-)**


End file.
